


Eclipse of the Hearth

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, Dark!Nico, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone though Nico was just gonna give up on being with Percy just like that they had another thing coming. Percy will be Nico's no matter how much time, plotting, lies. manipulation, schemes and dirty tricks it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an year since Gaea's defeat. Nico was in the palace of the Underworld plotting. He had come out to Percy and Annabeth, true but it was nowhere as sincere as it sounded. The whole thing about being over Percy - total lie. He just wanted Annabeth to see him as a friend and trust him which was essential for what he had planned. Now that that was done it was time to move to the next phase of the plan. His father appeared into the room.

 

"Did you get it?"- asked the Ghost King. The god smirked and gave his son a small bottle.

 

"Now if you'd excuse me I meet to meet Set at a jazz club, you can come two you know, I can tell him to bring Anubis."- said the King of the Underworld.

 

"As fun as that sounds Percy and Annabeth's relationship won't ruin itself."- he said and texted the two said demigods. They had agreed to meet for coffee in 10 minutes. The Italian then shadow traveled to Percy's house. He was in the garage where the sea prince kept his bike which he used to go everywhere. He got a nail and blew the hind tire. He felt rather guilty ruining his crush's bike but kept his eyes on the price. He shadow traveled back to the underworld and several minutes later to the cafe where he bumped into Annabeth.

 

"Hey Percy'll be a little late. Somehow his bike got a flat tire."- said the gray eyed demigoddess.

 

"OK let's sit and order something."- said the son of Hades.

 

"OK order me a latte I'll go to the bathroom"- said the daughter of Athena. Nico did and their orders were ready in less than a minute. He took them to the table putting a few drops of the potion Hades had given him into the girl's drink. After a few more minutes Annabeth came out of the bathroom.

 

"Oh thank gods, college has been a bitch I need coffee"- she said a took a few large gulps of the drink and failed to notice Nico smirking.

 

"What about Percy, how's he handling it?"

 

"Surprisingly better than me, not when it comes to grades but he passes his subjects and doesn't get frustrated like me. Speak of the devil."

 

Percy came through the door and went to the table his friends were sitting on. He ordered a drink and they all engaged in conversation Nico was pretending to be a part of.

 

<break>

 

It had been a few days since their meeting at the cafe. Nico was in the Underworld spying on the two via a crystal ball he got from Hecate and patiently waiting for the moment Annabeth feels true happiness. They were at the beach.

 

"Wise girl I wanted to ask you something."- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"Yes Perce"

 

He got on his knee and took out a box which contained a ring. Nico grinned, this was it.

 

"I though of a whole speech and then decided to forget about it so Annie will you marry me?"- the sea prince proposed.

 

"Yes, of course"- said the shocked daughter of Athena. They hugged and kissed but in a few minutes Annabeth started feeling light-headed and fainted. Nico poured himself a glass of champagne to celebrate.

 

<break>

 

Nico shadow traveled to the infirmary at camp to find a devastated Percy.

 

"Hey came as soon as I heard."- said the son of Hades and hugged the sea prince.

 

"Thank, this means a lot, Nico."- said Percy.

 

"What did the healers say"

 

"They said that it could be a number of reasons, but she'll wake up on her own when it's time and while she's in coma she's not aging and indestructible."- said Percy.

 

"Alright keep me posted I'll go to see if there's anything I can find in the Underworld"- said Nico and shadow traveled back to the palace.

 

"How did it go?'- asked Hades.

 

"Perfect, but did it have to make her immortal while she's in coma?"

 

"I told you it's the only thing that can't be sensed by even the best healers, but it does have it's consequences. She'll wake up the moment you feel true happiness and she'll see everything that's happening to you and Percy in her dream realm."

 

"The last one isn't bad, I watched her with my Percy now she'll have to watch me, the rest complicates the plan but whatever."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is different from my usual fics which are either happily ever after stories, orgies or adventures. I wrote this to express my dark side which is a sucker for anti-heroes and anti-villains. Unfortunately any spoiler for the next chapter would be too much.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Annabeth had fallen into coma. Hades appeared in Nico's room.

 

"Did you get it?"

 

"Of course Persephone is very close to the sirens. Here this champagne glass is blessed by their voices. It would make anyone who drinks from it extremely easy to manipulate."- said the King of the Underworld.

 

"And the other thing?"

 

"Here! Drink it all. Your body would store the excess in your semen"- he said giving Nico a small bottle filled with an oily green substance.

 

"What did you have to do to get it?"

 

"Promise Circe to get her niece Medea reborn as her own daughter."

 

"Thanks dad! And thanks a lot for being so cool with all this."

 

"Of course, now I have to go"- said the god and disappeared. Nico drank the liquid which had a bitter-sweet taste and instantly he felt so powerful. He grabbed the Bottle of champagne the glass Hades had given him and a regular glass and shadow traveled to Percy's cabin. He opened the door to see the sea prince lying on his bed with everything in his cabin as messy as the family tree of the gods.

 

"Have you slept, eaten or done anything since you know what?"- asked the son of Hades.

 

"Nope"

 

"I should be forcing you to eat  or clean up or take a shower or sleep but I know it's no use so champagne?"

 

Percy sat up.

 

"Gimme"

 

The Ghost King gave him the special glass and poured some champagne into it. Percy drank it immediately. Nico left the champagne and the other glass aside and got Percy's, he can't be careless with something as powerful as this. He threw it in the trashcan and made the shadows break it while Percy was too busy mentally killing himself to notice.

 

"Hey Perce you wanna blow off some steam?"- asked Nico.

 

"What are you suggesting?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

Nico took his 8 inch, thick member out of his pants. 

 

"Give me a blowjob!"

 

"What?"

 

"Oh come on it's just a blowjob, some people don't even count it as sex and it will get your mind off things."

 

"So I'm suppose to cheat on Annabeth?!"

 

"Percy we don't know how long it will take for her to wake up, you shouldn't just wait around, I'm sure if she could be here she would tell you to date."- said Nico while hoping not to burst into laughter.

 

The sea prince didn't know what came over him but suddenly Nico's dick was inside his mouth. He started licking it and then deep throating it. Nico was amused and who could blame him, it's not everyday you see the boy you are hopelessly in love with with his swollen lips around your dick. Is this what happiness felt like? Happiness, oh no this means Annabeth would wake up in a couple of hours. Nico started thrusting into Percy's warm wet cavern and it got so intense for the sea prince he fondled Nico's balls and licked the vein on the underside of his dick effectively making the Italian spill his bitter-sweet seed down his throat. Nico did not pull out until he made sure Percy had swallowed all of it. After he did Percy fell asleep. Nico kissed him and then shadow traveled. Annabeth would be back soon which meant it was time for the son of Hades to simply disappear off the face of the earth. 

 

<break>

 

The moment Annabeth woke up she ran to Percy's cabin. She prayed to every god there was that what she had seen was not real, but deep down she knew her prayers were useless. She slammed the door open to find Percy in the same position she had seen him in her dream realm. She quickly woke him up. 

 

"Annie you're back"- he said happily.

 

"Don't be so happy, we have a problem."

 

"Oh you know about Nico."

 

"More than you. Don't worry I forgive you, you were under a spell but his semen contained immortality herb extract. You're immortal now and so is he. That way once I'm gone he would have you all to himself."

 

"What?! Annie, Nico did this?! Our Nico?!"- asked the sea prince angrily.

 

"Who do you think put me into coma?"

 

Percy thought for a moment and then said: "We're not gonna let him win. We'll find a way to turn you immortal so that he could watch the two of us together forever. Now let's get some sleep."

 

Annabeth laid beside him and they both drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

 

<break>

 

Percy was standing on the roof of a building. He was in a long, white, silky dress and there was music playing. Since he couldn't locate its source he realized it was a dream. Then his dream legs started taking him somewhere. He went to the other side of the roof where there was a man in a dark, silk suit. He turned around. It was Nico, he was controlling the dream.

 

"You!"- yelled the sea prince angrily.

 

"Aw, you hate me! That sounds like the beginning of a love story."- smirked the Ghost King and gave Percy his hand. The son of Poseidon couldn't control his dream body so he took Nico's hand and they started dancing.

 

"Just so you know your plan backfired on you! I'm gonna find a way to make Annabeth immortal."- said the green eyed demigod.

 

"And what makes you think that I hadn't though of this? Amore, I'm always a step ahead of you. I got Hecate to cast a spell. If Annabeth was to become immortal, Tyson would die. Now that that's out of the way good night, amore!"- he smirked and kissed the sea prince. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There's gonna be a huge time jump in the soon, at least 10 yrs during which Nico is only seen in Percy's dreams. The next chapter will mostly consist of several dreams he had sent Percy over those years.


	3. Chapter 3

<4 years after the last chapter>

 

Percy was once again in a dream he didn't really wanna have. The Ghost King hadn't let him truly rest for a single night since that day. This time the dreamscape consisted of mysterious, black nothingness. Basically everything around Percy was black and there was nothing, the sea prince didn't even know what he was standing on. Even though everything was black he could still somehow see. How else would he have known that he was in a black organza, ball gown with a tiered, bubble skirt and a sweetheart neckline with a short black veil that went over his eyes. He looked like a goth bride. One of the thins Percy had noticed about these dreams is that there was one cross-dressing dream each year. Suddenly Nico appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a black suit with a silver filigree pattern and a white, ruffled, silk shirt.

 

"Had fun on your wedding. Sorry I wasn't present, Hermes must have lost my invitation."- smirked the son of Hades.

 

"So you brought me here to a void like dreamscape, dress like the wife of Dracula to make snarky comments?! You're sick!"- said the sea prince.

 

"You'll get used to it when we'd be together."- said Nico.

 

"What makes you think I'll ever forgive you?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

"Because you and the sea are a lot alike. One moment it's calm and a moment later there's a storm and another moment later it's as if nothing had happened. It's why you may get furious but could never hold a grudge."- said Nico and left the dream.

 

"That's just your theory"

 

"Fair! Try and see if you can handle my rage"- said Nico. At that moment Percy started feeling the Italian's bitterness. He cried of pain and ever started bleeding.

 

<7 years after the last chapter>

 

This time Percy was in the same place in the dream realm as he was in real life - Venice, Italy. He was wearing a light blue, renaissance dress with a long, wide skirt, a dark golden corset, puffy shoulders, bell sleeves, white gloves, a puff around his neck, heavy jewelry and a golden Venetian mask with blue fathers which matched the feathers of the huge hand fan he was carrying. His hair was also in a huge bun. Then Nico appeared. He was wearing a Venetian pirate outfit which consisted of a regular pirate outfit with the huge black hat, the black tights, white ruffled shirt, dark brown boots an red sash plus a simple, golden Venetian mask.

 

"You look great, lass!"- said the Italian with a pirate accent.

 

"And to what may I owe this dream, my lord?"- asked Percy in a princess-like manner.

 

"Well, you and your buxom beauty be on a vacation in me hometown. Doubloonscidence, I think not."

 

"Oh, please, my lady only brought us here so she could revel in the fine architecture! It is not as if I'm pleased with our trip"- said Percy who couldn't stop taking in a lady-like manner.

 

"If that had been t' case you wouldn't have felt t' need t' tell me this. Who be you tryin' t' convince, me or yourself?"

 

Even in a pirate accent Nico left Percy speechless yet again.

 

<10 years after the last chapter>

 

In this dream Percy was where he felt like the only place he wanted to be at the moment - his mother's grave. Nico obviously knew. Percy was crying, it was all so sudden. One minute she was going to the supermarket to buy some drinks and then got hit by a car. Anyway Percy was in a black, collared, long sleeve dress with a lace overlay, black tights and heels. Nico then appeared wearing a tux.

 

"Why are you doing this to me? Isn't it enough that I went through this in the real world?"- asked the sea prince.

 

Nico hugged him and whispered in his ear: "I have to do this to pay my respect to your mother. And if you feel like dying today how are you gonna feel in a week. Right now everyone's around you but in a week people will have returned to their lives, you'll be all alone. But don't worry, you'll see your mom again I promise you that."

 

For the first time Percy felt like he didn't want to wake up from this dream.

 

<15 years (and two months) after the last chapter>

 

Percy was now in a house, an unfurnished house. He was wearing a maternity moo moo and was round as if he was 9 months pregnant. Nico appeared in the house wearing a black tank top and gray jeans.

 

"So you know."- said Percy.

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"just so you're warned you harm my child and I will destroy you!"- threatened the sea prince.

 

"Why would I do that? -I have never harmed anyone, manipulated - yes but harmed - never! And besides I don't consider my crush any less dateable just because he has a child. I like children. But tell me how is this a smart decision and why now."- replied the Italian.

 

"Well, Annabeth and I decided that we can't just leave in fear. Our child will probably be immortal and who knows what its birth would mean but we are gonna go against the world if we have to."

 

Nico did not truly like the reply but it's not like he hadn't expected it.

 

<16 year after>

 

Percy was simply overwhelmed with anger, grief and pain that day. He was now in a dream where he was in a nursery dressed in a mid-calf, a-line, white and pink checkered, short-sleeved dress and black ballet flats. Nico then appeared. He was waring a short sleeved, black and white, checkered shirt and gray cargo pants.

 

"You!"- yelled Percy furiously and propelled a tentacle of water towards the son of Hades. But then Nico's appearance turned shadowy and the water went right through him. He raised his hand and the shadows grabbed Percy and pinned him against the wall.

 

"While you've been enjoying a life full of fluff, I've been training hard. I'm stronger, more experienced and smarter than you. I can reap you to shreds and make cannoli at the same time. And don't think that just because I love you I won't let you have it."

 

"You killed her!"

 

"How dare you?! You know your wife couldn't handle the pregnancy, but you decided go through with it and hope for the best. And what happened. She died the moment your daughter was born. Well life is cruel, amore. And besides if I wanted to kill her she would have been dead a long time ago, but I did I harm her?- No! Do you know why?- First of all, I'm not a murderer, second I'm not stupid. If I had done that I know I would have never stood a chance to have you."- replied the angered Italian.

 

"You can't convince me you are truly sorry that she's dead!"

 

"Am I sorry she's dead? -Yes! Am I sorry you're in pain? -Yes! Am I sorry you're finally available after 20 years? - No and you don't have any right to expect that from me!"- yelled Nico.

 

"Oh no! You made me this way! Because of you I'll never see her again!"

 

"And I'll never see Bianca again!"

 

"Oh my Gods! Is this payback?"

 

"No Percy! I love you! Why is that so hard to understand?!"

 

"Than why would you think of your sister at this moment if you have forgiven me?"

 

"Because I did forgive you, but I didn't forget about it. You forgave Luke, did you forget all the people he killed? Let me ask you, do you think a geniusly crazy plan like this could be formed by any force other than love? I went through all this just to get a slim chance to date you! That's how much I love you! And I'm not sorry I'm in love with you, even though it makes me question everything that's about me! This is the last time we meet in the dream realm. See you soon for real, amore."- said Nico, released Percy and disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Can't say much about next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy woke up from the dream. He wasn't sure how he felt. He was overwhelmed with anger and pain but also fear and even regret. He didn't know what to do, he felt as if everything he had tried backfired so there was only one solution - getting away from it all. He IMed his dad.

 

"Hey dad I wondering if me and Sophie can come live in Atlantis?"

 

"Aw, Percy that's such a nice name. Of course you can."

 

The sea prince didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed his stuff and Sophie and went for the sea. He yet again failed to notice that there was something wrong with the Shadows, like the fact that the Ghost King was using their energy to cloak himself. He shadow traveled to Atlantis, specifically to prince Triton.

 

"Spawn of Hades! I am already mad about Perseus moving in, tell me why I shouldn't lock you in the dungeons."- said the god angrily.

 

"Well, because I'm the solution to your problem."- said Nico unimpressed.

 

"What problem? You think I can't handle the brat?" 

 

"If you could you wouldn't be so mad. And besides I suppose I could let you in on a little secret that will crash your world. Percy is the reincarnated soul of Theseus. Your father already lost him once and even though he doesn't know any of this his instincts are not planning to let that happen again."

 

"You lie! I know for a fact that you have helped Percy see Theseus' soul."

 

"Correction: fragment of Theseus' soul. When a spirit is reborn they leave behind a small part of their soul so in case anyone tries to contact them they wouldn't be unavailable."  

 

"Alright then what are you suggesting?"

 

"I like Percy, I make Percy fall for me, he comes to live in the Underworld with me."

 

"Let me guess, you need my help."

 

"So you're not so dumb after all. Put this black pomegranate seed into his lunch, it is a temporary version of the pomegranate of Persephone. It will immediately bring him to the Underworld."

 

<break>

 

Percy didn't know what was going on. One minute he was seating on the dining table eating lunch while Poseidon was going on and on about how Sophie had Percy's hair and skin-tone and Annabeth's eyes and bone structure and then he and Sophie were in the Underworld. 

 

"Hello Percy"- said Nico.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You know that very well, amore. And while I'm hoping bringing you here can make you give me a chance that's not the main reason you're here."- said the son of Hades,

 

"Then why am I here?"

 

"I promised you something, I have every intention of keeping that promise!"- he said and gave Percy a blue crystal necklace.

 

"Um, no thanks!"

 

"Take it you moron, I placed your mom's soul inside it. In it she's in a world similar to a dreamscape. When you want to talk to her touch it and think of her, her spirit will appear in front of you."

 

"Oh, sorry about being so rude. I would say thanks but why did you keep my mom's soul inside it for so long?"

 

"Well I was on the run, I couldn't just drop it by. I'll leave you alone for now, I'm sure you'd like to talk to your mom."- he said and disappeared. Percy summoned his mom's spirit.

 

"Percy, finally. Nico promised me I'd see you again so long ago I was beginning to doubt it. And who's this cute little girl."

 

"Mom that's your granddaughter Sophie."- Percy said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Sally hugged him.

 

"I'm aware of what happened to Annabeth."

 

"How?"

 

"Even trapped in a crystal one's soul is like a body part of the universe, everything's connected, I can literally feel what's going on."

 

"Hey mom, here's an idea! I'll take Sophie to Annabeth in Elysium."

 

"You can't! Annabeth chose to be reborn. It was fate for the two of them not to meet. Annabeth was worried since the first time they almost met she died, that the next time something might happen to Sophie, even immortals have weaknesses. She knew that one day you'd bring your daughter here to meet her mother so she decided it would be for the beast if she destroyed any chance of that happening. Now let's talk about the other thing that's bothering you!"

 

"Nico? I don't know what to do mom! I think I'm making the right choices, I think I have every right to be mad at him but after the argument we had last night in the dream realm I can't help but feel regret as if I've failed him, like it's my fault he's so full of rage. I don't know why, though!"

 

"Um, Percy tell me did you feel how string his love for you is in those dreams?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Well, then I can't believe that you're having such a hard time seeing it. Percy he has been carrying a feeling so strong since the age of 10 and most of the time you had been oblivious to it. No matter how strong someone is no-one can handle that for so long, It's as if you hadn't noticed that he existed."

 

"Wow, mom you were good at this before but being a spirit suits you, doesn't it? And oh my gods, I'm a horrible person."

 

"No, you're not! You may not be perfect but who is? Now this still doesn't answer your question! What are you gonna do?"

 

"I don't know. I mean I guess I am the reason Nico was full of rage and after the wars I had gotten to know him and then he started manipulating me and then we kinda had a frenemy thing going on in the dream realm and now he gave me your soul, but how do I know it was out of the goodness of his heart. I just wish something suddenly happened so I could see how he'd react so that I could see if there's any good in him."

 

"Um, Percy yell for Nico immediately!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Look at Sophie's hand!"

 

Percy did. It was black. He yelled the Italian's name and he was instantly there. He saw what was going on.

 

"Oh no! I knew there was a chance this might happen!"

 

"What's happening?"- asked Percy worriedly.

 

"She's decomposing. Athena's and Poseidon's essence are fighting inside her which is severing the link between the body and the soul."

 

"Can you go something." 

 

"Maybe! I will channel all her soul's past lives. If she's ever had one where she was a godling of some kind shadows will start circling around her. Then I would be given a clue. I have to guess what her name had been in that life and if I get it right I will make the essence from that past life partially resurface. This third godly essence will be like a barrier between the other two preventing them from doing any harm."- he explained and started the procedure. Indeed shadows started circling Sophie. Then Nico got a few visions. One was an image of the moon, another one a bow and an arrow and the third the Underworld. He also felt pain and anger, lots of it and then he realized something.

 

"Bianca"- he shouted. Then the shadows went toward the girl's black hand, The blackness started spreading but doing so it was becoming more and more transparent until it disappeared. 

 

"Bianca?"

 

"Yeah"- replied the son of Hades.

 

"Thank you!"- said Percy and then kissed Nico. Nice did not expect that but as soon as he got over the shock he started kissing back. They separated for air but were still linked due to holing hands. Nico embraced Percy and the sea price started crying.

 

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you"- said the son of Poseidon. 

 

"I'd say we're even"- said Nico and both started laughing. They kissed again and continued making out until they were interrupted but Sophie's crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I did not plan to end it this way but I think it's the perfect ending.


End file.
